


Pura Suerte

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Season 8, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Destiel, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh sí, alguien me propuso un destiel, un “unrequited destiel” y aqui estoy, haciendo lo que puedo… sin betear, todo es mi culpa, así que de antemano pido disculpas, para quien no siga las tags, un “unrequited destiel” es un destiel no correspondido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pura Suerte

 

 

Pura Suerte

 

Dean no se consideraba una persona con demasiada suerte, es decir, con su tipo de vida, estar vivo era el no va más, tener algún amigo que respirase y no fuese un espíritu vengativo era la hostia, si ese amigo no le fallaba cuando más falta le hacía, era incapaz de pedir más. Así que los pocos que todavía conservaba eran como un tesoro para él. Cass era uno de ellos, sí era cierto, el tío se había pasado tres pueblos, les había jodido a base de bien y todo eso, pero como le repetía su hermano tan a menudo: es Cass, Dean. Así que la verdad, cuando apareció sin su Gracia y más perdido que nunca después de lo de la capilla, los Winchester decidieron que ya que tenían a Kev, uno más en el búnker no importaba. Todavía tenían que encontrar a Metatrón, y a lo mejor el antiguo ángel les servía de ayuda, ya que era su esencia la que había sellado el hechizo de aquel diminuto cabrón, igual la clave estaba más a mano de lo que parecía. Cuando dijo eso en voz alta la primera vez, Sammy le lanzó tal mirada de malestar que decidió guardarse sus ideas para sí mismo, muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que tenerle cerca era mejor que no saber por dónde andaba y lo que era más importante, con quien.

Que el hogar de Los Hombres de Letras parecía más campus de universitarios que un sitio donde intentar reunir fuerzas contra el mal lo descubrió Dean cuando, tras una tarde especialmente movida intentando que Crowley soltase prenda, se tropezó con el supuesto profeta y Cass con una botella del mejor bourbon que tenían casi vacía, los dos riendo como adolescentes cachondos, mientras en el portátil del chaval se desarrollaba una película que por el sonido, tenía poco de instructiva. Ojeó a Castiel con cierto regocijo, preguntándose cuanto tardaría sus nuevas necesidades humanas en dar señales de vida. Si tenía que juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía en la silla, la libido de su amigo estaba espabilando. Agitó la cabeza y decidió dejarles a su aire, Kevin merecía un rato de descanso después de lo de su madre y toda la mierda de los meses anteriores y Cass… bueno, _Cass era Cass,_ nadie sabía demasiado bien qué pasaba por su cabeza, ¿verdad? Dean salió de allí si mirar atrás, demasiado preocupado por evitarles, no sea que fuesen a intentar que se uniese a su fiesta. No es que no supiese disfrutar de una buena peli porno, ¿pero entre colegas? Que le llamasen rarito pero eso sólo lo había hecho con Sam e incluso con él le había resultado un poco embarazoso, al menos la primeras veces, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez.

 

A lo mejor tendría que haberlo visto venir, pensó después, cuando se le estaba contando todo a Sam, que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero la verdad es que lo que menos podía esperar es que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Cass le estuviese besando en mitad del sótano donde Los Hombres de Letras guardaban los archivos. Entre cajas con polvo de más de cincuenta años y una única bombilla que parpadeaba como si estuviese encantada, su amigo le sostuvo contra una de las estanterías y sin añadir nada —típico del jodido Cass, tan críptico como de costumbre, el cabrón—, le besó en la boca. Y no es que el beso en sí fuese desagradable, Castiel sabía a buen bourbon —ahora sí podía decir que los dos hijos de puta se estaban bebiendo lo mejor de su botín— y era tan inexperto como podía esperarse de un ser que hasta hace nada era por completo asexual, así que hubo demasiada lengua y mucha saliva, los puños apretados contra su camiseta y después esos desconcertantes ojos fijos, calibrando su reacción, como si esperase que le diese un puñetazo o algo así. Claro, ahora que era un humano más, era consciente de que si quería, Dean podía noquearle de un solo golpe. Pero no es que fuese a hacerlo, _joder,_ tenía casi treinta y cuatro años, no iba a reaccionar como una colegiala ofendida o un paleto. No era el primer tío que le tiraba los tejos.

—Cass… —carraspeó incómodo. El aliento tibio le rozaba los labios mojados. Tuvo que contener el impulso de mordérselos cuando se enfrentó al intenso escrutinio al que el hombre le tenía sometido.

—Creo que te quiero —le espetó Castiel, arqueando una ceja—. Sí, creo que quiero que seas tú Dean. El Adecuado.

Entonces Dean hizo lo que cualquier persona razonable hubiese hecho cuando el que hasta ahora consideras casi un hermano, —extraño y todo, era como de la familia—, te besa. Dean salió huyendo del archivo como alma que lleva el diablo. Que tuviesen al Rey del Infierno en el sótano era sólo otra de las ironías que parecían perseguirle como una falsa moneda. A veces odiaba su puta suerte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

—No sé si debes decírselo —dudó Sam una vez a salvo en el dormitorio de Dean, con la puerta cerrada. El impulso de trazar un par de _sigils_ en la pared era bastante fuerte, pero se contuvo, le gustaba el cuarto tal y como estaba, maldita sea.

—¿Entonces qué, le sigo la corriente? —protestó de mal humor, todavía paseando por el espacio disponible como si fuese un león enjaulado. Nunca había sentido aquella necesidad de arrancar a su chica y pillar carretera. Sam era la relación más larga que recordaba haber tenido, la única, pero él era diferente en todos los aspectos así que no tenía nada con lo que comparar—. Si te parece podemos quedar, ir a ver una peli, cogernos de la mano y todo eso —rezongó—. A lo mejor tengo que despedirme con un besito en la mejilla en la puerta de su casa, ¡oh espera! ¡Vivimos juntos y ya me ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla!

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó el menor, mesándose el cabello con gesto pensativo, pero a Dean no le engañaba, esa sombra de hoyuelo sólo quería decir que estaba conteniendo la risa. Sus ojos, que parecían tener vida propia, se desviaron hacia los gruesos mechones, que estaban húmedos por la ducha y tenían un rico tono caoba que parecía todavía más vivido entre aquellos largos dedos pálidos—. Pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar. No quiero que piense… no sé Dean…

—¿Y qué? No es que sea fan de ir a Oprah y dar la exclusiva pero tampoco tengo por qué ocultar nada, su opinión y la del resto no me importa una mierda, ¿lo sabes? —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, jurando por lo bajo—. La culpa es de Kevin y de todo ese porno que están viendo. Tenemos que buscar algo que hacer, demasiada paz Sammy, eso no es bueno.

Las yemas frescas se hundieron en los nudos de presión que tenía en la nuca, haciendo maravillas con la tensión que tenía acumulada allí desde lo de la capilla. Inclinó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho dejando trabajar a su hermano sin añadir ni media palabra. Podía sentir el calor corporal de Sam cerniéndose sobre su espalda y la mera sensación le arrancó un lamento lleno de pura dicha. Sammy estaba allí, casi recuperado y a su lado. Cuando notó la tibia caricia de unos labios sobre la piel de la nuca, ocultar la incipiente erección que palpitaba dentro de su pantalón se transformó en una empresa imposible. Se giró, buscando ansioso esa boca con la que había soñado la mayor parte de su vida adulta, fuese eso moral o no, correcto o no. A la mierda lo decente, él ya había estado en el Infierno y sobrevivido a ello, podía soportar la opinión ajena sin pestañear.

El gemido de complacencia fue algo mutuo y eso sólo hacía que la situación fuese todavía más excitante, su lengua enredada con la de Sam, mientras sus palmas resbalaban por los planos firmes de la espalda cubierta por un fino algodón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, bajó hasta alcanzar las nalgas prietas, que amasó con lascivo deleite. Su hermano sabía a pasta de dientes y sabía dulce, era tierno y era intenso, era su casa, era ese sitio donde quería morar para siempre. Ahora que estaban en la misma página, después de tantos malos entendidos —y la palabra malentendido era el eufemismo del siglo en el diccionario Winchester—, estar allí, los dos juntos a salvo y encima sin riesgo de muerte inminente para ninguno era casi un milagro, nada ni nadie iba a enturbiar eso. Ni siquiera el que una vez consideró su mejor amigo.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás seguro? —La voz de Sam le llegó amortiguada a través del algodón de la sudadera que se estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento. Suspiró, un poco cansado y algo ansioso por acabar de una vez con aquel estúpido malentendido. Sin embargo, la visión de Sam, desgarbado, aún un poco demacrado por lo de las pruebas y con todo aquel cabello revuelto, era algo a lo que nunca se había podido resistir, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se inclinó sobre él sujetándole contra el colchón, mirándole desde la distancia que marcaban sus brazos extendidos.

—Sammy… —La palabra parecía simple, pero encerraba un sinfín de significados, afecto, de ese que aún guardaba por el niño que había visto crecer, deseo por el hombre en el que se había convertido casi sin que Dean lo notase, pasión, una de esas que creía que sólo existían en las malas novelas que a veces robaba para impresionar a alguna de esas chicas con las que aspiraba a bailar en horizontal, pero sobre todo había ese punto de exasperación porque aquel tío que era tan seguro para todo, todavía no creyese lo bastante en él, no en lo que significaba en su vida. Como si vender su alma no hubiese sido una pista lo suficientemente grande, arqueó una ceja, «tan listo para algunas cosas y tan tonto para otras Sammy», decía su gesto, y como siempre, su hermanito lo pilló a la primera.

—Vale —replicó con una mueca, la misma que tenía cuando con cinco años no quería comerse la cena y Dean tenía que engañarle para que se la acabase. Era tan jodidamente adorable que no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Durante un corto instante, permitió que su necesidad hablase por él, mientras dejaba que Sam le rodease las caderas con aquellas piernas interminables. Con un _hummf_ de satisfacción, paseó una mano por la piel cálida y desnuda que todavía conservaba el olor a sexo y algodón.

—Vale —repitió, apartándose para contemplar el modo en que las mejillas de Sam se coloreaban con un tierno rubor.

Su hermano tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el iris casi negro y los labios hinchados, rojos y húmedos. Maldito crío, _era insoportable_. Se arrodilló, todavía contemplándole desde la ventaja que le daba estar encima y en vertical. Sam seguía tumbado y semidesnudo, lánguido y expuesto, sus dudas olvidadas gracias a la incipiente excitación que crepitaba entre ambos. Una vez más. Todo era aún demasiado nuevo, era pisar terreno conocido porque aquel era Sam y Sam era todo lo que Dean reconocía y al mismo tiempo era comprobar que había cosas como ésa, verle tentador y somnoliento, curvando las caderas con un punto indecente y caprichoso, con la impaciencia del niño que le seguía hasta que le volvía loco, hasta que todo en lo que podía pensar era sí _Sammy, sí, sí, sí…sí Sammy sí…_ Sin apartar la mirada, bajó la mano hasta la bragueta, enredando los dedos en la hebilla del cinturón. Sam se sacudió un segundo, abriendo los muslos un poco más, su gruesa erección estaba casi púrpura, brillante y tentadora, el último sorbo en el desierto y Dean llevaba toda su vida sediento—. Que le den, creo que esa conversación puede esperar —farfulló entre dientes, mientras consentía en que su lengua resbalase por toda esa piel deliciosamente candente. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en aquel preciso momento, como comprobar cómo de robusto era el cabecero de la cama, o cómo de alto era capaz de hacer gritar a Sam. Lo demás carecía de importancia.

 

 

 

 

Aeren, 27/02/2014


End file.
